Si on devait mourir demain
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsque la fin se fait sentir il est bon de poser des questions pour partir en paix. Et il est des réponses parfois agréables a entendre. Intrigués? La suite? A vous de lire. OS.


**Disclaimer**; Droits et licence ne sont pas a moi. Espérer c'est bien joli mais des fois ca suffit vraiment pas alors voilà.

**Postulat de l'histoire/ Couple / Genre.  
**Postulat; Histoire dont l'idée m'est venue je ne sais plus trop comment mais qui ne m'a plus lachée depuis (et ça va faire 2 mois que je me la balade XD)  
Couples; Ah ben non alors! va falloir lire pour savoir.  
Genre; Euh….romantico-dépressif peut être? C'est quoi cette questiond'abord? (si jamais y'en a qui savent ou classer cet OS, n'hésitez pas surtout.)

**Résumé;** Lorsque la fin se fait sentir il est bon de poser des questions pour partir en paix. Et il est des réponses parfois agréables a entendre.

**Note de l'auteur.  
**Je vous dirais bien plein de choses mais ça vous avancerait pas beaucoup et ça risquerait de vous ennuyer alors je préfère vous dire de ne pas vous fier aux apparences parce que cet OS est un peu parti en sucette (ou en guimauve a vous de voir lol).

Sur ce Bonne lecture si vous êtes encore là.

* * *

**Si on devait mourir demain. **

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se trouvaient là. Une semaine d'enfermement, d'obscurité et de solitude même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une solitude qui ne se partageait pas parce que chacun espérait que rien n'était vrai et surtout que tout irait bientôt mieux. Une obscurité si noire qu'il était impossible de dire où elle commençait et où elle finissait et qui ne laissait place a la lumière que dans le but d'annoncer de nouveaux tourments. Des tourments qui ne comptaient plus tant leur nombre étaient impressionnants et tant l'habitude d'y goûter avait remplacé l'appréhension. Nuits et jours. Matin et après midi. A n'importe quel moment. A tout instant. A n'importe quelle heure. A toute horreur.

Il n'y avait plus d'espace temps. Plus d'intervalles réguliers. Pas d'utilité a chronométré. Tout était devenu aléatoire et ne visait qu'à les déstabiliser. On espérait qu'ils perdraient leurs repères. Leurs espoirs. Leur détermination. Leurs convictions. Tout était bon. Tout était mis en œuvre pour les faire craquer. Craquer comme leurs os l'avaient déjà fait sous les nombreux coups qui leur étaient infligés jour après jour. Nuit après nuit. Heure après heure. Du moins c'était ce qui leur semblait.

Les séances étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. De plus en plus violentes. De plus en plus fréquentes. Des séances desquelles ils revenaient assommés. Exténués. Brisés.

Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ils savaient que tout n'était plus qu'une question d'heure. Peut être même une question de minutes. Après tout il n'avait plus d'indices sur le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement. Ce même temps qui voyait s'amenuiser leurs espoirs et augmenter leur souffrance.

Même lui s'était tu depuis deux jours. Même lui n'avait plus le courage de babiller comme il le faisait volontiers auparavant. Ce babillage qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité avait disparu et laissait place à un silence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce même babillage qu'il lui avait si souvent reproché, qui l'avait si souvent exaspéré lui manquait. Sans qu'il sans doute, maintenant il le réalisait, ce babillage le rassurait.

Il se disait qu'il devait être devenu fou pour penser une telle chose. Qu'il était inconcevable que ce baka natté et son bavardage puissent lui apporter un quelconque réconfort voire un quelconque repère. Comment était il possible qu'une chose qui vous tapait sur les nerfs puisse vous manquer a ce point ? Même s'il était dit qu'on ne songeait à la valeur des choses qu'une fois celles-ci perdues, il ne pouvait songer qu'il donnait une telle importance a un babillage.

Pendant que lui réfléchissait, son compagnon endormi venait de s'éveiller. Il lui arrivait de plus de jouer les marmottes. A peine était il ramené qu'il s'effondrait et sombrait. Il ne savait s'il partait pour un sommeil réparateur ou cauchemardesque mais toujours était que lorsqu'il se réveillait, il se prenait à espérer de nouveau. Simplement. Sans penser a quelque chose de précis. Sans se rappeler des personnes qu'il aurait voulu voir. Il espérait de cet espoir qui permet de tenir alors que tout semble perdu.

Le silence qui s'était abattu sur les lieux depuis deux jours était sans nul doute annonciateur de chose bien pire que les tourments endurés jusqu'à présent. Ce même silence qui lui semblait être le fossoyeur de leur tombe fut soudainement rompu par cette voix qui s'était tue et qu'il avait bien cru ne plus entendre. Une voix qui aurait pu être égale a elle-même si ce n'était la fatigue et l'indécision qui y transparaissait.

«Dis Heero? Si on devait mourir demain, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais leur dire?»

L'appelé sursauta à l'entente de cette question pour le moins inattendue. Mais plus que le contenu, c'était la formulation qui l'inquiétait. Il l'avait appelé Heero et n'avait pas utilisé un de ses surnoms débiles qui lui plaisait tant à distribuer. Cela signifiait que lui aussi était persuadé de l'imminence de l'issue

Réfléchissant a ce qui lui était demandé, il s'accorda à dire qu'il n'avait nul besoin de demander à qui il faisait allusion. Lorsque l'on se trouvait dans l'antichambre de la mort, seules les personnes qui comptaient restaient en tête. Et chez Duo, Maxwell, elles n'étaient pas d'un nombre conséquent. Pour le natté américain, les autres pilotes étaient sa famille.

Tout à ses réflexions, le Soldat parfait laissa échapper un «Hn» à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

«Je vois! Pff, t'es vraiment désespérant. J'aurais du savoir que j'aurais une onomatopée pour seule réponse.» Se lamenta Duo avant de continuer comme si cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.  
«Moi, j'aimerais qu'ils sachent que ce sont des personnes formidables et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que ce qui arrive est leur faute. Parce que je les connais surtout Quat-chan , je sais qu'ils vont s'en vouloir alors qu'ils devraient pas. La culpabilité leur servira a rien, elle fera que les bouffer de l'intérieur. Et puis j'aimerais pas qu'ils pleurent sur ma tombe. Déjà parce que ce serait indigne de Fei et pis aussi parce que ce serait une perte de temps. En fait j'crois que j'aimerais seulement qu'ils sachent que je les aime. Ouais, j'crois que ce serait çà le plus important.»

Cette confession faite, le mutisme rabattit son lourd voile sur les deux captifs. C'était comme si aucun mot ne devait être prononcé par peur de rompre la véracité de ce qui venait d'être dit. Un peu comme lorsque l'on cherche a expier ses péchés et que l'on demande pénitence en silence. Puis, alors que rien ne le laissait présager et surtout, alors que Duo ne s'attendait plus a rien, une voix calme et posée s'éleva.

«Je crois que j'aimerais leur dire qu'ils se sont trompés. Que je ne suis pas un être insensible malgré ce que j'essaie de faire croire. Je n'essaierais pas de leur expliquer mes raisons parce que je n'attends pas qu'ils me comprennent. Je leur dirai juste que c'était ma façon de les protéger et j'espèrerais que ça leur suffirait a me pardonner.»

Incrédule, Duo se demandait si sa maîtresse n'était pas tout bonnement en train de l'emporter dans son royaume de l'au-delà. Les paroles qu'il entendait pouvaient elles réellement provenir de la bouche du Soldat Parfait? Ce même pilote qui avait du mal a aligner plus de quelques mots pour donner son avis. Il fallait croire que si la mort en terrifiait certains, elle pouvait aussi en rendre d'autres très loquace. Heero quand a lui, imperturbable, continua comme si tout cela avait été parfaitement naturel;

«A Wufei, je lui demanderais de continuer à se battre avec dignité et honneur. Il a beau être a cheval sur nombres de principes, il a toujours été le plus sage d'entre nous.  
A Quatre j'aimerais lui dire de penser un peu a lui-même. A trop s'occuper des autres, il finira par perdre sa propre essence. Je sais que son empathie ne l'aide pas à faire abstraction du bien être des autres mais il devrait commencer à vivre pour lui.  
A Trowa, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je lui dirais. Un seul regard a toujours suffit à nous comprendre. C'est étrange mais c'est dans le silence que l'on se comprend le mieux. S'il devait être une seule chose à lui dire, je pense que ce serait «merci».  
A la personne que j'aime, j'aimerais lui demander de ne pas me regretter parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je me suis toujours empêché de laisser libre court à mes sentiments pour elle parce que ça l'aurait mis en danger. Et ce malgré moi. Je me suis peut être tu par peur de sa réponse aussi et je lui demanderais de me pardonner cela. C'est la seule personne qui aura jamais réussi à faire flancher le Soldat Parfait et c'est pour cela que je l'aime que plus.»

Sa propre confession terminée, Heero se tourna alors vers Duo et lui demanda tandis que brillait une étrange lueur dans ses prunelles cobalts;

«Est-ce que cela répond à ta demande Duo?»

Ce dernier était littéralement cloué sur place. En posant une simple question à son compagnon de cellule, jamais Duo n'avait espéré une telle réponse. Il s'était attendu a d'éternelles menaces, voire à un regard noir comme seul le pilote 01 savait les faire et au lieu de cela il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de ce même pilote. Heero venait de débiter des tas de mots sans l'appeler une seule fois «Baka» ou sans le menacer de quelconques représailles mais plus que tout Heero venait de lui parler a cœur ouvert.

Revenant de sa surprise, l'américain émit un long sifflement qu'il ponctua d'un joyeux mais surpris;  
«Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu me parlerais autant…»  
Les yeux améthyste dans lesquels venait de briller une lueur espiègle se baissèrent suite à cette constatation tandis qu'un léger soupir se faisait entendre. Soupir qui laissa ensuite place à une voix dans laquelle était percevable une once de tristesse;  
«N'empêche qu'elle aura fait de toi son serviteur jusqu'au bout. Faut croire que même la mort n'aura pu rivaliser avec elle.» _Faut croire que j'aurais jamais pu rivaliser avec elle. _

Une légère surprise se peignit sur le visage du japonais qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander;

«De quoi tu parles?»  
«Ben de Réléna je suis un rondoudou ignoré du Pokédex c'te question!»  
«Duo…» Soupira son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre sur un ton doux que personne ne lui avait connu jusqu'à présent.  
«Je sais que tu n'es ni empathe ni devin . Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas des plus doués mais y'a des fois ou t'es aveugle et ou tu te comportes en véritable Baka.»  
«Depuis le temps que tu me le dis, on l'aura compris.» gémit le natté.  
«Réléna n'est rien d'autre qu'une princesse qui souhaite la paix mais qui ignore tout du chemin a parcourir avant de l'atteindre. Elle est idéaliste mais aussi utopiste. Et ce, sur beaucoup de choses.»  
«Mais… mais… ce que t'as dit avant…j'ai pensé que tu …»  
«Non. Tu as mal écouté. J'ai dit «la personne que j'aime»»  
«Ben oui …justement. On a toujours cru que…fin, à vous voir ensemble…» Essaya difficilement de se justifier le natté tandis que Heero secouait la tête.  
«Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois en une chose que cette chose est réelle.»

Duo haussa les épaules comme si cette constatation n'avait pas de raison d'être et conclu sur un ton blessé;  
«N'empêche… t'avais qu'a être plus explicite.»

Ces paroles prononcées furent les dernières qu'il déclama avant de baisser la tête d'un air penaud. Cette révélation lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard et il se sentait encore plus désespéré que lorsqu'il croyait encore que Réléna était celle dont parlait Heero. Au lieu de cela, une quelconque autre fille avait combler le coeur de celui qui avait malgré lui ravit le sien depuis longtemps.

Fatigué, courbaturé des sévices qu'il avait endurés depuis une semaine et terrassé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Duo prit conscience de son état lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide perler à ses yeux et rouler sur sa joue meurtrie par les coups reçus. Rageusement, le jeune homme les essuya et fit mine de cacher cet incident en baissant d'autant plus la tête.

A peine avait il esquissé ce geste, qu'il sentit un doigt courir sous son menton. Un doigt qui le forçait malgré lui mais en douceur à relever la tête. Ce mouvement terminé, il ne put rien faire d'autre que supporter le regard cobalt qui le regardait sévèrement mais avec une lueur indéfinissable et inconnue au fin fond des prunelles.

«Je croyais que les garçons ne pleuraient pas.» Murmura un souffle léger.  
«Je ne pleure pas. Jamais. C'était juste une poussière.» Se justifia l'accusé sur un ton qu'il espérait semi agressif dans le but de dissuader son assaillant de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Devant tant de coopération, Heero eut un sourire en coin. Sourire en coin qui disparut aussitôt pour faire place à un soupir agacé qu'accompagnèrent ces mots;

«Duo? Regarde moi et dis moi en quoi la réponse que je t'ai donnée ne te satisfait pas.»  
«Elle me satisfait. Tu as répondu à ma demande.»  
«Mais?» tenta le pilote japonais qui sentait bien qu'une chose turlupinait son coéquipier.  
«Tu me dirais quoi a moi?» demanda d'une toute petite voix le pilote natté.  
«C'est donc cela» Murmura pour lui-même Heero.

Un regard à Duo qui avait de nouveau baissé le regard fit comprendre au Soldat Parfait que ce qu'il avait redouté allait bel et bien se produire. Si lui avait besoin de savoir c'est qu'il l'avait sentie arriver. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait avoir conscience de sa venue alors qu'il s'était proclamé son serviteur. Comprenant qu'il en allait de sa tranquillité d'esprit, Heero entreprit de répondre à cette dernière volonté.

«Il me semblait te l'avoir dit pourtant.»

Pendu aux lèvres du brun, le natté secoua lentement la tête avant de laisser tomber;  
«Non. Tu as parlé de Fei, de Quat-chan, de Trowa et d'une inconnue mais pas de moi.»

«Alors tu as mal écouté encore une fois. Mais puisque tu sembles attacher tant d'importance à ma pensée, je vais te le répéter. A toi, Duo Maxwell, autoproclamé Shinigami, j'aimerais te demander de ne pas me regretter parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine. J'aimerais aussi te demander de me pardonner pour ne pas avoir laissé mon cœur te parler ouvertement plus souvent et pour m'être tu par peur de ta réponse. Tu es la seule personne qui aura jamais réussi à faire flancher le Soldat Parfait. Tu as réussi a voir ce qui se cachait derrière mon masque et c'est pour cela que je ne t'en aime que plus. Voilà ce que je te dirais si je devais mourir demain.» Termina Heero dans un souffle.

Devant le silence et l'attitude hébétée de celui a qui était destiné cette confession, Heero eu un sourire amusé et demanda d'une voix étrangement douce.

«Dois-je te le répéter a nouveau?»

Cette question eut le mérite de laisser courir un lumineux et franc sourire sur les lèvres de la personne a qui elle s'adressait tandis qu'un autre murmure plus extasié que le premier demandait;

«Depuis quand?»  
«Est-ce vraiment important?»  
«Non. Plus maintenant.»

De la distance qui les avait séparés encore quelques minutes plus tôt ne restait plus désormais qu'une marge de quelques centimètres. Une marge minuscule qui se réduisit d'avantage et qui finit par ne plus exister laissant ainsi libre voie a deux paires de lèvres qui se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent en un doux et profond baiser.

Peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait demain. Désormais leurs destins étaient liés et ils feraient face. Ensemble.

* * *

Alors verdict? Est-ce une guimauve toxique ou digérable?  
Pour toutes réclamations, suggestions, remarques, mises a morts, demandes d'anti spasmodiques et autres traitements n'hésitez pas , cliquez sur la tite boite bleue en bas là-bas.

Merci d'avoir lu et portez vous bien.

Moonfree


End file.
